


Innovation

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen, stella coretti smells of elephant poo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella comes up with a new element for her routine, uhm... Stella-fashion. Mike is super-impressed.</p><p>Written for the "Fire & Ice" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovation

"You want to do _what_?"

Mike stares at Stella like she's the total twit he thinks she is.

"Flaming torches. In my program. It'll be fantastic! At the circus, we…"

No one should ever start a sentence with those words. Mike waves her away. "Whatever, fine. I don't give a shit."

Two hours and fourteen pairs of torches later, though, his hangover is forgotten. The ice rink has become a half-melted mess covered in soggy torches and scorch marks. Stella looks like a bedraggled, drowned, burned, mortified, bruised rat, and Mike has everything on video.

His job is fucking _awesome_.


End file.
